


Dead By Daylight Futa on Male Quickie

by SmokySmut



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokySmut/pseuds/SmokySmut
Summary: Just something I threw up real quick. Not planning to make more as of now.





	Dead By Daylight Futa on Male Quickie

Futa on Male, Sweat, Facefucking, Dub-Con

Panting. Huffing. Heavy breathes leaving her lips as sweat beads on her forehead and runs down the side of her face. But no, you perverts, she's not doing anything explicit. Yet. She's running. Feet pounding the dirt in thuds as she sprints through the foggy woods of the Red Forest- at least, this twisted imitation of the Red Forest. Meg Thomas closes so much distance in her burst of speed that the killer chasing her, the ever intimidating Huntress, had been left in the dust and looking in the wrong direction. But paranoid as she is, Meg takes a detour to find a spot to hide away for a quick moment. Hiding away for safety wasn't really her thing, but she knew that the killers could read the signs left behind when they moved too fast or too loud. The best place she can think of is the basement, so she quickly makes her way into the run-down shack and moves to the stairs.

Quietly, she steps her way down the basement, chest rising and falling rapidly as she comes down from that runner's high. The mild darkness of the room unsettles her, but after three years of trials, she was plenty used to it by now. Now a little calmed down, she figured she could check the chest for something useful while she was here. The girl hadn't brought anything with her so she may as well pick something up, right? Making her way over, Meg hunched down and reached for the lid- then swung it upwards. Meg jolted, nearly having a heart attack as she saw a hunched dark figure inside the chest, quickly recognizing it. "W-What the fuck! Dwight?!"

There's a yelp from below, the timid looking Dwight was curled up in a fetal like position inside the box, looking up with a suddenly startled expression. He stammered, caught off guard and in the act of sheltering away from the trial. He looked like he'd been in there a while, his eyes a little red- had he been sleeping? Crying? "U-Uh.. I can explain." The boy stammered out, flinching as Meg lashed out at him.

There was fresh fury in Meg's pinched, pouty expression as she reached down to grab Dwight by the shirt and pull him out, making him squeak as he stumbled out of the box. Not exactly strong enough to lift him out on her own, he put in his part, but in the end he only stumbled out onto his knees. "No you can't! Are you saying you've been hiding down here the whole time?!" She demanded furiously as Dwight managed out with a lot of help from Meg's forceful pulling of his collar- which she released as he was sitting there on the floor, face turning beet red as he continued to stammer.

"N-No! I, I just.. I was scared! She was chasing me, so I had to hide! I-I'm sorry!" Dwight made excuses, but at least managed a poor apology as Meg's expression turned a little less scornful and more sympathetic. He was an idiot, yes, maybe a coward too, but it's not like he wanted to be here. He'd always been like this. She was still a little pissed that through the four generators that had been finished, Dwight had apparently been here nearly the whole time, but.. her blood was still flowing, heart still pumping, and looking at the meek little Dwight ready to practically beg for forgiveness was causing a stir in her pants. A stir she didn't expect, but in a little bout of bad decision making, she decided to welcome it.

The runner gives a fake exhale of exasperation. "It's okay, Dwight. I know how you can make it up to me, too!" She says as she brings her hand down to rustle through his hair, a cute little look of hope coming up on his face in response. Her 180 from lividly angry to suddenly cheery was unsettling, even Dwight could feel something off about that moodshift.

He cocked his head to the side nervously, looking up at her from behind those dorky glasses, blinking somewhat innocently. "Y-You do? I'll do it- please just don't tell the others. I don't want them knowing I messed up like this.." Dwight bargained shamefully, evidently embarassed by his own cowardice, even though he still wasn't exactly sure what she had intended for him..

Meg gives a little giggle as she strokes his hair. "Oh, no, I won't tell anyone~." Suddenly, with another yelp from Dwight, Meg's fingers grip his hair and tugs him forward. Conveniently, him on his knees like that put him right at eyelevel with her crotch, but having been looking up at her, it wasn't until now that he noticed something very important- the thick, jutting bulge beneath those trackpants. Of course, the only reason he noticed it is because Meg shoved his face into it, grinding his mouth and nose into her groin playfully as that twitches against him. "I kinda got excited from my chase, you don't mind giving me a little relief, right~?" The runner couldn't help but admire how cute he looked with that suddenly alarmed expression added to his blushing cheeks.

"Uhm.. I.. I- okay, just.. don't tell anyone...." Dwight said into her crotch, looking up as he could feel the outline of a very unfeminine appendage squeezing against his face, the scent of sweat a bit heavy as she'd just been sprinting at full speed moments ago. He wasn't really sure what to think, the fact that she had this kind of equipment in the first place came as a surprise, but she wanted him to give her some relief? Did she mean with his- FLOP. His inner monologue was cut off as she'd reached down with her free hand to pull down the front of her trackpants, letting her thick, half-flaccid cock flop out onto his face with a smack.

"Yeah, yeah, your secret's safe with me~." She snickered over him.

Dwight couldn't help but look- it was laying over his nose right between his eyes, having to cross them just to get a good glimpse. He was uncomfortably aware of just how bigger she was in that department than him, not to mention the smooth, sweaty balls hanging below that twitching length. Cheeks flushed in embarassment as Meg flopped it over his face, mostly speechless as he feels it leave.

Wrapping her slender fingers around the thickening base of that now stiff, eager tool, she pulls it upwards over her taut stomach to emphasize that smooth, hanging pair for him. Right before she swings it into him and smacks those orbs up against his closed mouth, hand lightly running up and down the length of her shaft, a little pre dribbling from the tip as she gives him a grin. If she said that doing this while a full-on trial was going on above, she'd be a liar. "Go on, suck'em~."

There's some hesitation on his part, but he nonetheless would nervously part his lips and lightly push his head forward, taking one of those smooth, salty tasting balls into his mouth. He recoils slightly at the foreign taste, not necessarily bad, but not what he was expecting either. He looks up at her for some kind of acknowledgement, and Meg bites her lip at the sight. Him on his knees, looking cutely up at her with one of her balls in his mouth, not to mention those adorable glasses. There's a little nod from the assertive girl as she encourages him with a stroke of his hair. "Nn, keep going."

Somewhat emboldened (and even embarassed) by the way she looked down at him with such lust, his cheeks cave in as he sucks on that smooth orb in his mouth, tongue hesitantly coming up to lather over it. As he pulls his head back, it pops free of the sloven embrace of his lips with a wet pop, leaving him panting for a moment. He hadn't expected such a thing to make him.. excited. He leans back in as his mouth finds the other smooth ball, tongue sliding out under it as he slurps it into his mouth. Coating it in spit as his tongue lathers around it in circles, Meg's sack ends up with a nice layer of saliva as that twitching cock ends up rock hard and twitching.

Meg uses her grip on the base to swing it down, slapping it into his forehead with lewd little smacks as he serviced her hanging balls, pulling a little more blush from the survivors cheeks. She had to admit that he looked cute like that, cheeks caved around her balls while her cock was draped over his left eye. But as much as she liked it, the impatient Meg was ready to step it up a notch.

She pulls back, that silky orb falling from Dwight's mouth with a _pop!. _Dwight looks up with a little confusion. "Was I doing it wr- _hlk!_" His words are cut off when the redhead had gripped the base of her shaft and suddenly stuffed it into his mouth, shutting him up as the thick, twitching head throbbed inbetween his lips. Dwight looked up at her like a deer in headlights, but they didn't have time for her to take it easy on him. A slender hand slides into his hair as those fingers tighten up, as she bucks her hips forward. There's a sharp, sputtering gag from Dwight as the head of her cock smacks up against the entrance to his throat, but she gets nowhere.

She does it again, Meg grunting in frustration as she smacks up against that resistance again and again with no purchase, only drawing more uncomfortable sounds from the boy's mouth. But the feeling of his warm, wet lips squishing around the girth of her twitching length still felt fantastic- so she was in no rush to give up. But as she keeps pumping in to smack against the entrance, suddenly she holds his head tight with both hands, pushing forward demandingly before she manages to wrench open that tight throat. Meg exhales a lewd, pleasured groan as she feels her cock sinking into the depths of his mouth, Dwight's eyes rolling back slightly as he sloppily gagged around that girth. His throat was being smothered by Meg's throbbing mass, tongue smothered in the salty taste of her cock before he suddenly found himself taking it all. Nose buried in Meg's groin, her balls plopping up against his chin, Meg bites her lip and looks down with a half-grin. "Nn.. fuck, Dwight..You look good like that."

"Sorry we don't have a lot of time to waste, I'm gonna have to go fast~!" Meg says with a beaming smile.

A sinking feeling grew in the pit of Dwight's stomach as he looked up, cheeks blushed as he struggled against her groin to try and breathe, inhaling through his nose with difficulty considering the way her shaft flattened his airway.

With that grip on his head certain, Meg reels her hips back as she takes a moment to admire how her thick, twitching length glistens with his spit- even dripping a bit down onto the floor. Then, without further ado, she plunges her way back into his throat. Dwight quickly finds that she's not stopping- the minute she rams ball's deep into his throat, she yanks back and repeats the process. He's immediately getting dizzy, just from the way her abdomen smacks into his forehead. The basement is suddenly filled with the lewd sounds of Meg's sudden facefuck, making Dwight glad they were alone here.

_Thwap Thwap Thwap Thwap!_

Those smooth, heavy balls smacked off his chin noisily as the wide slab of girlcock would wrench out thick, messy spit which dribbled from his lips sloppily. Every pump into his throat was wet, loud, and messy, Dwight was starting to feel a little lightheaded. How had he ended up here? Minutes ago he was taking cover in a locker, yet here he was on his knees, practically choking on the runner's dick as she drilled it into his throat again and again and again. Would she ever stop? What if they were caught? How could she look the other survivors in the face if they saw Meg pounding his face like a used sex toy?

These were questions Meg obviously didn't care about, as she was getting closer and closer to finishing. "Nnfh, I'm gonna cum in your mouth~." The teasing only flushed his already messy face, saliva dribbling from his lips as tears welled up from the reaming of his throat, not able to do much more in response than sputter noisily. 

That end finally seems to come, as the girl's thrusting only gets more and more unstable as time passes on, the moans and huffs coming from Meg getting higher pitched as she reaches her peak. 

Standing up on her tippy toes, she wetly pushes that shaft down his throat until he's once more swallowing the whole thing, smooth sack pulsing against his chin as she lets out a much too loud moan. There's a violent throb in that wide shaft before ropes of gooey spunk suddenly burst from the tip, firing down his gullet as his eyes widen and he taps at her thighs. But she gives no response, to focused on draining those smooth orbs into his mouth. Dwight was starting to struggle a bit, muffled protests coming through Meg's groin as he can't breathe, but he finds his relief when Meg suddenly pulls back with a groan, letting one last rope fly across his face.   
  
Covered in a sheen of sweat, she wipes her brow and gives him a little wink. "Nnf.. well, I guess you made up for it.. good luck with the trial~!" Meg pulled up her trackpants, sloppily stuffing her slowly softening cock into them and jogging out of the basement with a bit of suddenness.  
  
"W-Wait! Can't you.." Dwight fell short as she was already gone, even as he was still there, on his knees. Breathing heavy with a trail of her cum dripping down his face. It all felt too fast, he just hoped nobody would find out about this..

..and he hoped she wouldn't make him do it again.


End file.
